Stuck
by sigyn-chi
Summary: A game pairs Dante with Nero while Vergil is paired with the new guy to see who can defeat a demon first. What happens when Vergil and the new guy gets stuck in an isolated room? hinted DmC!DxV, VxN, allDMC!DxN and DmC!DxN. implied DMC3!DxN.


Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or the other Capcom game mentioned in this fic. If I own Devil May Cry… I wouldn't let Ninja Theory butcher Dante and Devil May Cry that far…

WARNING: Slight Ninja'ed!DantexVergil, Hinted Ninja'ed!DantexNero and (DMC1,2,3,4)DantexNero IMPLIED DMC3!DantexNero, OOC-ness (especially Vergil)

NOTE: This story is set on the same universe as my fic 'Takes One to Know One' but if you don't want to read it, in a nutshell, every character of Devil May Cry know they're characters (something like they're actors of a specific role)

Author's Note: So, this was requested by Semjaza and I had been having problems trying to write it because… well… I don't think I can write a VxD to save my life –laughs-. So how did I come up with this? Well… I go to the site siliconera daily and I read about Ninja Theory's Dante being half-demon and half-ANGEL. My reaction could be summarized to this: "… O.O … WTF?" and the creation of this fic was highly motivated by that article. Quite frankly, I am far passed being annoyed with Ninja Theory and Capcom that… I don't even want to write too much about it because this will become very long. Anyway! Read the story and leave a review if you want. You can even rant about how Ninja Theory is butchering DMC if you want, I already did my rant with my sempai (she tried to pacify me with Johnny Yong Bosch videos… it worked… a bit…). And for the record, since there are four (five if you guys count Ninja Theory's Dante) Dante in this fic so they're called by the following:

Youngest Dante – DMC3 Dante

Original Dante – DMC1 Dante

Silent Dante – DMC2 Dante

Old Man or Scruffy Dante – DMC4 Dante

IMPORTANT NOTE: This fanfic was not meant to create a greater strife between those that like the Ninja Theory DmC and those that don't. For those that do like the direction Ninja Theory is taking, good for you. For those that don't, there's nothing I can say that will be able to ease the pain and frustration you must feel. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion and taste. The main objectives of this fanfic were to accomplish Semjaza's request and… for the preservation of my own sanity.

But seriously, Ninja Theory… half-ANGEL?

.

.

.

Stuck

.

.

It had started as a normal boring day in Devil May Cry… then the three oldest Dantes had asked that the four youngest men go to the main room because there was a letter from Capcom. And when the original Dante had explained the contents of the letter…

"A what?" The youngest Dante stared at the original Dante with his eyes wide and his mouth slack. Just behind him, Vergil, Nero and the raven haired young man were staring at the original Dante with blank expressions.

"A game." The original Dante repeated, staring at the youngest red-clad silver haired hunter with a serious expression.

"Why the hell should we participate in a game?" The youngest asked, looking at the other Dantes who were behind the original. The silent Dante simply shrugged while the scruffy one smiled dryly and shook his head.

"Because Capcom says so." The original Dante replied with a sigh.

"Then why is it only the four of us playing?" The youngest argued, crossing his arms as he glared at the original Dante.

"Enough, brother. Nothing will come out whining about it." Vergil said with a hint of annoyance in his tone, glaring at the youngest red-clad hunter.

"But, Verge-"

"Do not call me by that name, Dante." Vergil hissed at the youngest Dante and Nero immediately backed away slightly from the blue-clad son of Sparda.

"Oh come on! Everybody calls you that!" The youngest Dante explained, turning towards Vergil.

"Why would anyone call me by that name? And who are this 'everybody' you are talking about, brother?" Vergil asked before glancing at everyone in the room. The original Dante and the silent Dante shook their head. The scruffy Dante shook his head while smiling dryly. Nero shook his head furiously and the raven haired young man did not make any movement or indication that he knew Vergil had glanced at him.

"Dude, you seriously need to go surf the web. I can give you this site where they post stories about us. It's fanf-"

"Ahh!" Nero performed a dropkick on the youngest Dante, deliberately cutting off the youngest's words as the youngest red-clad hunter flew across the room.

"Nero…" Vergil hissed and turned his glare towards Nero, not enjoying the fact that they were trying to keep something from him.

Nero waved his hands and said frantically, "It's not important, Vergil. It's not important at all! Don't listen to your stupid brother's words-"

"Hey!" The silver haired Dantes, except the silent one, shouted at Nero but the younger hunter did not pay attention to them, walking towards Vergil.

The youngest silver haired young man grabbed Vergil's hands and begged, "Please, Vergil. Don't ask about it. Forget you even heard about it. Please?"

Vergil frowned as he stared at Nero's pleading eyes. With a resigned sigh, Vergil closed his eyes and said, "Fine. I will let it go."

The raven haired young man scoffed and Vergil opened his eyes to glare at him. The raven haired young man glared back but Nero paid no attention to both of them, sighing in relief before he stared at the original Dante and asked, "So? What game are you talking about anyway?"

"Glad somebody finally asked." The original Dante rolled his eyes and explained, knowing that Nero was trying to change the subject as soon as possible, "Here's the deal. There are two demons that have been going around the abandoned tunnels-"

"We have abandoned tunnels?" The youngest Dante asked as he walked next to Nero.

"Actually, it was supposed to be part of Resident Evil's stages but they scrapped it." The original Dante explained before he shrugged, "Anyway, its abandoned right now-"

"Wait. If it's from Chris' game, wouldn't there be zombies in them?" The youngest Dante asked, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Great. More mooks…" Nero mumbled and the youngest Dante placed his arm around Nero's shoulders.

"Oh, come on, man! It'll be fun!" The youngest Dante said, grinning as he said, "Think about it. Easy mooks that splatters blood and gore when you shower them with bullets… not to mention they're slow and stupid but there's a lot of them so we can have a lot of fun just-"

"Sorry to disappoint you but there are no zombies in that tunnel." The original Dante cut off the youngest red-clad hunter's description.

"And that kind of zombies aren't even in Resident Evil now…" The silent Dante added softly that only the scruffy Dante heard him. The scruffy Dante simply shook his head with a resigned smile as if he had resigned to some sort of fate.

"WHAT? Why not?" The youngest Dante looked at the original Dante with surprised disbelieving eyes.

The original Dante rolled his eyes at the immaturity of their youngest counterpart and explained, "Because it's abandoned and Capcom is already trying to phase out the whole slow and stupid zombie type."

"Guys… we're getting off-topic…" The scruffy Dante reminded them and Nero glared at him.

"Well, why don't you explain to us about this freaking game, old man?" Nero hissed at him and the scruffy Dante smirked at him.

"Sure, my cute little punk." The scruffy Dante replied and he winked at Nero. Nero continued to glare at him and gave him the finger. The scruffy Dante chuckled as he noticed the slight reddening of the youngest hunter's cheeks and he cleared his throat before saying, "So the game is that you four work in pairs to defeat these two demons and get back some sort of gem they each hold."

"That sounds easy enough." The youngest Dante shrugged.

"Without using your demonic powers…" The scruffy Dante added with a mischievous smile.

"Huh? How will that even work?" Nero tilted his head slightly.

"You guys have to wear these." The original Dante said as he took out a box from his pocket. He opened the box and they all saw a simple ring with a purple stone inside. The silent Dante handed a box to both Vergil and the raven haired young man. The original Dante threw the ring in the box he was holding to the youngest red-clad young man and explained, "This will seal your demonic powers. Think of it as a reverse state of our Super mode."

"So, wearing this makes us unable to trigger?" Dante looked at the ring in his hand before shrugging, "I'm fine with that."

"You can't use quicksilver and doppelganger too." The original Dante explained before turning his head towards Vergil, "You can't summon your annoying blue blades. Even if it's supposed to be your version of Ebony and Ivory, it still counts as demonic power in this case."

Vergil frowned at the information but nodded as he placed the ring on his left middle finger, "I have no need for it."

The youngest Dante rolled his eyes and placed the ring on his right middle finger as he said to Vergil, "Yeah right. Everybody knows how cheap your summoned swords are, Vergil."

Vergil glared at the youngest Dante but did not say anything. The original Dante turned towards the raven haired young man and said, "You can't use… whatever trigger you use…"

"It's called fan-pleaser trigger!" The youngest Dante commented before mumbling, "Not that it helped pleased the fans anyway."

"Dante." Nero whispered as he slapped the younger twin's arm lightly, trying to stop the youngest from picking a fight from the raven haired young man.

"What? It's true!" The youngest Dante whispered back before frowning as Nero glared at him.

The raven haired young man glared at the youngest Dante but said nothing as well, wearing the ring on his left middle finger. Nero looked at each of them before he turned towards the original Dante. He pointed at himself as he asked, "I don't get one?"

"Huh? What?" The original Dante frowned at the scruffy Dante, "Hey. Give the kid his ring."

"Your old age making you forget things again, old man?" Nero hissed as he glared at the scruffy Dante.

The scruffy Dante chuckled and walked towards Nero. He stopped in front of Nero and got on one knee, opening the box and offering it to Nero as he said dramatically, "Nero. Will you accept this ring?"

Nero's eyes widened and he backed away, "What?"

Nero's eyes narrowed once more as he saw the scruffy Dante chuckle and he grabbed the ring as he hissed, "You asshole."

"Love you too, kid." The scruffy Dante replied with a wink and dodged Nero's punch. Nero growled but simply turned his back from the scruffy Dante, placing the ring on his right middle finger… or, at least, he tried to.

"It won't fit…" Nero mumbled as he tried to push the ring further.

"That's because you put it on the wrong finger, kid." The original Dante explained as he grabbed Nero's right arm. He took the ring and placed it on Nero's ring finger. Nero could only gape as the original Dante patted his hand before saying, "See? It fits."

"Why the hell does it fit my ring finger?" Nero yelled, staring at the original Dante with wide eyes.

The original Dante simply shrugged at Nero's question as he replied, "Asking the wrong person, kid. I didn't make that ring."

The scruffy Dante leaned towards the silent Dante and whispered, "How did you do it?"

The silent Dante simply gave a small smile and did not answer. The scruffy Dante rolled his eyes and shrugged as he said, "Fine. Keep your secrets."

"Since it won't be fun if there's no competition, we're adding a little twist to this game." The original Dante grinned and announced, "You four will work in pairs and the first pair to defeat a demon and bring back the gem they have will win."

"I call Nero!" The youngest Dante shouted, grabbing Nero by the shoulder.

"What?" Nero yelled, staring at the youngest Dante with wide eyes.

"Stop being childish, brother." Vergil hissed at the youngest Dante and crossed his arms as he glared at his twin, "You cannot just call on this sort of things and expect-"

"Okay then. Nero, your partner would be this Dante for this game." The original Dante announced, cutting off Vergil's words.

"Yes!" The youngest Dante yelled in victory, grinning at the raven haired young man. The raven haired young man simply glared at him and the youngest Dante stuck his tongue out playfully before pulling Nero closer to him, enjoying the slight narrowing of the raven haired young man's eyes.

"What?" Vergil and Nero shouted, staring at the original Dante.

"Vergil. Let me ask you this." The original Dante looked at Vergil seriously and whispered so that only Vergil would be able to hear it, "What do you think will happen if our youngest Dante partners with… him…"

Vergil glanced at the raven haired young man before whispering back, "They'll definitely try and kill each other."

"And everyone doesn't want that." The original Dante added but Vergil frowned. Knowing that Vergil was about to say something to counter his words, he corrected, "Okay. Capcom will not want that."

Vergil nodded but continued to frown and the original Dante continued, "Now. Would you want Nero to partner with… him?"

Vergil gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes but did not say anything. The original Dante nodded and said, "See? Vergil… we're sacrificing you for the greater good."

"If you wanted to do the greater good, you would let Dante partner with him." Vergil hissed at the original Dante and the older man frowned.

"This isn't a matter of what the fans want or what we want, Vergil." The original Dante hissed back, "We're bound to Capcom. You, of all people, should know that…"

Vergil glared at the original Dante but remained silent and the older man continued, "This is damage control, Vergil. None of us want Nero to be near him and you have better restraint than our youngest counterpart. Do you understand where I'm getting at?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Vergil said with gritted teeth and Dante nodded.

"Good." The original Dante nodded and turned to face the other three, "You guys are only allowed to bring one weapon. Choose wisely."

"Why only one?" The youngest Dante asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Just another twist to our little game." The original Dante clapped his hands and said, "Now, go get your weapon. I'm only giving you three minutes."

The original Dante turned to face Vergil once more and smirked as he saw Vergil holding Yamato closely, "Chose Yamato, huh?"

Vergil scoffed and walked away from the original Dante, frowning as he walked towards the raven haired young man. The original Dante felt someone tapped his shoulder and looked back, seeing the scruffy Dante smiling at him as he whispered, "That was a very… leader-like thing to say. I'm impressed."

The original Dante groaned and rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, "We're not out of the woods yet. Vergil is just as bad as any of us when things don't go his way."

"Let's just hope not being able to trigger might help both of them." The scruffy Dante commented before walking towards Nero and the youngest Dante who were bickering over what to take with them.

Vergil stopped in front of the raven haired young man and crossed his arms, frowning as he asked, "So, I assume you will be taking your sword?"

"No." The raven haired young man answered curtly and Vergil's frown deepened as he noticed the twin pistols the raven haired young man was holding.

"You would rather use such… weapons?" Vergil asked with narrowed eyes and the raven haired young man simply placed his pistols behind his back, not bothering to answer Vergil's question. Vergil gritted his teeth and looked away, taking a deep breath as he tried to keep his cool.

He did not like this man.

.

.

.

"Enough. It's too high for both of us to climb at our current state." Vergil hissed with annoyance as he stared at the form of the raven haired young man as he tried to climb the wall.

Vergil couldn't even believe his luck.

The moment they had arrived at the tunnel, the red-clad youngest hunter had gripped Nero's hand and they had sprinted off, shouting at both Vergil and the raven haired young man about how he and Nero would win this game. Vergil was not provoked by his twin's childishness, knowing Dante was simply acting childish and trying to make them play his game for his own enjoyment. The cold son of Sparda wouldn't be surprised if Nero had no idea what Dante was really doing.

But, of course, the raven haired young man had fallen to his twin's trap and had rushed after him. Vergil had wanted to leave but pride made him follow his partner, much to his displeasure. When he had finally caught up with the raven haired young man, the ground below them had collapsed without warning.

Without their demonic powers… and, Vergil frowned as he remembered, angelic or holy powers for the raven haired young man… they were stuck in a room without any way out but a hole on the ceiling that was about 3 stories higher than from where they were standing. It was highly probable this was one of the rooms that were developed but never connected to the main tunnel because there was no use for it or because it had been abandoned before it could be done.

Whatever the reason for the room's existence in the first place, it did not matter to Vergil. All that matters was the fact that he was, at this very moment, a human. He was powerless.

Vergil hated being powerless. He had desired power more than anything and becoming powerless was the worst insult he could ever have. But trying to climb the walls surrounding them to get to the hole in the ceiling was ridiculous.

"Return now and let us wait for Dante and Nero to find us." Vergil hissed, feeling a migraine forming. As if to spite Vergil, the raven haired young man continued to climb the wall, grabbing another brick and pushed himself up. Vergil growled but said with a calm collected tone, "What you are doing is foolish and a waste of time. We should be conserving our energy-"

"Just shut up, will ya?" The raven haired young man shouted back as he grabbed another brick, hoisting himself as his feet tried to step on the cracks.

"Must you be so frustrating?" Vergil hissed, glaring at the back of the raven haired young man.

"Must you be such a fucking tight-ass?" The raven haired young man retorted as he continued to climb.

Vergil shook his head and placed his hand over his temple as he hissed, "Why must you be such a rebellious vulgar man? Even Dante is not as bad as you."

"Stop comparing me to him!" The raven haired young man shouted and grabbed another brick.

"Fuck!" Vergil only stared as the raven haired young man cursed, the brick he had been holding crumbled as he had tried to hoist himself. He lost his footing and fell, landing on the ground with a thud. Vergil crossed his arms as he heard his companion curse once more, "Shit!"

"Do you now see how futile your actions had been?" Vergil asked with a frown as he walked towards the raven haired young man. His companion was lying on the ground, staring at the hole as he hit the ground with the side of his fist in frustration.

"Shut up, asshole." The raven haired young man hissed and sat, wincing as he felt a pang of pain on his shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder and growled, moving so that his back was resting on the nearest wall. He glared at Vergil who was in front of him, standing and looking like he was superior to him.

"You must have realized that your actions had caused you your current predicament. I simply cannot understand why you are such an immature-" Vergil stopped and grimaced as he saw the raven haired young man placed a cigarette stick on his mouth and lighted it. The raven haired young man took a deep breath and exhaled, a puff of white smoke traveling towards Vergil. Vergil backed away and hissed, "You are insufferable."

The raven haired young man simply gave Vergil the finger before inhaling once more. He intentionally exhaled to Vergil's direction and Vergil growled, grabbing the cigarette stick from the young man's lips, "Hey!"

Vergil dropped the cigarette to the floor and stepped on it. His companion growled and grabbed Vergil by the collar of his coat as he hissed, "What the fuck was that for?"

"If you are going to be a Dante for Devil May Cry, you should at least act like one." Vergil hissed back, gripping the wrist that was holding him by the coat.

"Oh, sure. News flash, Gel-boy, I'm a reboot. I can be anything they fucking want me to be." The raven haired young man replied, his dying coal colored eyes staring at Vergil's cold ice colored eyes.

"But as a Dante for Devil May Cry, there are some attributes and characterizations that must remain." Vergil argued back, pulling the hand away from his coat.

The raven haired young man growled as he was pushed back but continued to glare at Vergil as he hissed, "Well, tough luck, asshole. I don't give any shit about those sorts of things and it seems like the company making me also thinks the same."

"That is quite correct." Vergil glared as he crossed his arms once more as he sighed exasperatedly, "A half-angel? Do they plan on making a crossover with Bayonetta or did they just assume that being half-human is no longer 'cool' as well? And this rubbish about Rebellion being able to change forms? How much more carnage must they create to be satisfied?"

The raven haired young man's hands clenched to fists as Vergil continued, "The hair had been disastrous enough. Did you really expect that having white hair during your trigger would be adequate for the players of Devil May Cry? Honestly, I cannot fathom how-"

"Just shut up!" The young man shouted as he jumped to his feet, punching Vergil on the cheek. Vergil staggered backwards and his attacker growled, "I have enough of your fucking complaints!"

Vergil glared at the young man and hissed, "I am merely stating the reactions of the fans."

"Screw the fans! They don't have a say on this!" The raven haired young man shouted and Vergil growled, punching the young man on the cheek. The raven haired young man staggered backwards and leaned on to the wall for support, spiting the blood on his mouth as he hissed, "You son of a bitch."

"Tell me…" Vergil narrowed his eyes as his voice dipped with sarcasm, "… _Dante_…"

"Do you truly think that those people who love our game have no say on what is happening now?" Vergil asked and he grabbed the raven haired man's incoming fist. He kicked his opponent on the stomach before he used an upper cut aimed at the raven haired man's chin. His opponent fell to the floor and Vergil swiped his hair back, slightly regretting not bringing Beowulf. He looked at the lying form of his supposedly partner as he continued, "Or are you simply parroting the words of those who made you?"

"Fuck you." The raven haired man hissed back as he tried to get up.

"How boring." Vergil said with losing interest, walking gracefully towards the raven haired man. Vergil stepped on his chest and forced him back to the floor. Before the young man could try once more, Vergil unsheathed Yamato and dug the demonic katana's blade through the young man's shoulder, deliberately choosing the same shoulder that had caused the young man pain a few moments ago.

The young man screamed in pain and Vergil simply stared at the writhing young man with a cold blank expression as he said, "You are not worthy to be my opponent."

"You-"

"if you are simply parroting those…" Vergil frowned as he said, "… ninjas…"

Vergil's face returned to the cold blank expression that seemed to radiate respect and fear as he continued, "… then it is time for you to change your tune. Capcom had already started to pay attention to the desires of the players. I suggest you do the same."

Vergil narrowed his eyes slightly as he saw the defiance in the young man's eyes, finding the raven haired young man's eyes a bit intolerable. Vergil crouched on the ground next to the young man, staring at his eyes as he hissed, "I do not like you."

"The feelings mutual, asshole." The raven haired young man hissed back and Vergil used his free hand to grab a fistful of the young man's hair. The raven haired young man winced but continued to glare at Vergil.

"Tell me, parrot." The young man growled at the nickname Vergil had used, "Do you have any idea on how fangirls interpret my relationship with Dante?"

The raven haired young man's eyes widened as he realized the implication of Vergil's words. He gritted his teeth and said, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh. I would." Vergil replied with such coldness that it almost as if he was simply talking to a rock, "I am certain there is at least one fangirl out there that would enjoy what I am about to do."

"You fuck- Shit!" His eyes involuntarily closed as he felt Vergil's lips upon his neck.

"You bastard!" He shouted as he felt Vergil bite his neck hard. He tried to move away but Vergil dug Yamato deeper on his shoulder, making him shout due to the pain, "Fuck!"

Vergil began to suck the mark before biting again. Although their demonic powers were sealed, Yamato was a devil arm. Maybe that was the reason why he felt weak and Vergil used it to his advantage as he continued to assault the raven haired young man's neck.

There was no gentleness in Vergil's actions. It was pure power. And the raven haired young man could not do anything but submit to the cold son of Sparda's power.

After what may have been a few minutes or less, although it felt too long for the young man, Vergil finally leaned back, a cold smirk on his face as he stared at the mark on the young man's neck.

It was black.

Not pink or red…

For it was not a sign of affection or love but a sign of dominance.

Vergil stood and finally removed Yamato from the young man's shoulder, swiping the sword to remove the blood before he sheathed the blade back to its scabbard. The young man growled and stood as well, clutching his bleeding shoulder as he glared at Vergil, "I hate you."

"The feelings mutual, scum." Vergil replied with a calm collected tone. The young man growled and was about to hit Vergil once more when the wall in front of them collapsed. They jumped to opposite sides as a demon rushed inside, baring its teeth as it stared at them. The demon looked like a decaying dog of some sort, most probably a Doberman. It was as large as Cerberus and its skin was slowly peeling off but Vergil noticed there was something shining on the collar the decaying dog demon was wearing around its neck.

"Get back here, you zombie mutt!" They heard Nero's voice coming from behind the demon but it seemed that the youngest hunter was far away from them and Vergil narrowed his eyes, gripping Yamato's hilt tightly.

He charged towards the demon, slashing one of the demon's front feet with Yamato. The demon howled in pain and raised its other front paw but it yelped as bullets hit its head. The demon growled and charged the raven haired young man who had fired at it.

He continued to fire his twin pistols as the demon charged him. Once the demon had bared its teeth towards him, he jumped to the air and fired his twin pistols at the demon's eyes.

The demon growled and Vergil used the distraction as the chance to jump on the demon's back, throwing the scabbard to the floor before he plunged Yamato in the demon's head. The demon howled loudly before falling to the floor. Vergil removed Yamato from the demon's head and swiped the blood off once more. He walked towards the demon's neck and grabbed the gem from its collar.

"Vergil?" Vergil turned around and saw Nero running towards them with Dante just a few feet away. Nero grabbed Yamato's scabbard from the ground and jogged toward Vergil. He stopped in front of Vergil and handed the blue-clad twin the scabbard as he said, "Here."

"Thank you, Nero." Vergil said as he accepted the scabbard. Dante walked towards them and Vergil smirked as he said to his younger twin brother, "Well then, I believe we have won against both of you."

Dante smirked and showed Vergil a gem similar to the one he was holding, "Sorry, Verge, but we defeated the other one earlier."

Vergil frowned but simply sighed as he said, "Very well. It is your win, brother."

"Yup!" Dante grinned and began throwing the gem before catching it repeatedly, "Come on. Let's go home."

They began walking with Dante leading and walking in front, far away from the other three that he could not hear the three if they talked, when the raven haired young man frowned and said, "Hey, brat."

Nero glared at the raven haired young man, "If that was supposed to be me, I'm beating you to a pulp."

"Your shirt is inside out." The young man said and Nero's eyes widened, staring at his clothes as he stopped.

Because of the raven haired young man's words, Vergil stopped as well and stared intently at Nero's reddening face. He placed his hand on Nero's cheek. The raven haired young man also stopped when he saw Vergil's actions, frowning as he noticed how soft Vergil had placed his hand on the younger man's cheek. Nero turned rigid at the touch and looked at Vergil slowly, "Uh… Vergil…?"

"Is that… a bite mark?" Vergil asked as he stared at the nape of Nero's neck. Nero immediately covered the mark with his hand and Vergil's eyes narrowed.

Nero's eyes widened as he saw Vergil walking towards Dante briskly, "Wait! Vergil!"

"DANTE!" Vergil shouted as he unsheathed Yamato, charging his twin. Dante turned in time to evade Yamato's blade, rolling to the side.

"What now?" Dante asked and frowned when all Vergil did was growl at him and charge him again. Dante smirked and grabbed Rebellion from his back as he said, "Okay. You want to play? Let's play, bro!"

"Vergil! Dante! Stop it!" Nero shouted as he tried to run after them. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the raven haired young man next to him with a frown on his face as he stared at the twins who were currently fighting.

The raven haired young man looked at Nero and said, "Let's just leave these perverts here and go."

"But-" Nero stopped and placed his hand over his head as he sighed in resignation, "You have a point. Come on, let's go home."

Home?

Nero began to walk away but stopped when he noticed that the young man wasn't moving. Nero frowned and looked back as he said, "Come on, jackass. I'm leaving you with these two if you don't move."

The raven haired young man smirked as he began to walk towards Nero, "Whatever."

"What the hell is your problem?" Nero asked as they began to walk away, leaving the twins who were still trying to kill each other.

The young man simply shrugged and kept silent, making Nero frown as he mumbled, "I don't get you."

"You're not supposed to." The raven haired young man smirked as he added, "Not yet, anyway."

.

.

Author's end rants: Before anybody asks for it, the possibility that I will write a Bayonetta crossover with this sort of setting is pretty slim because I have not played Bayonetta… except the demo because my partner-in-crime downloaded it off XBox live… (I don't have a PS3/Xbox360)


End file.
